Fives
by DangerousDreams
Summary: Mental!Arty, my favourite    His AC is getting worse, and Holly stops in for a visit.


A/N: The story [ not including Authors Note] is divisible by 5 *smiles stupidly* Writing in character as Artemis and with his obsession, I've started to obsess about fives myself O.o

Has been beta'd, but she didn't change anything because she's a jerkface :3 She likes angst. Myeeeeh Please read and enjoy this disgusting angst filled story.

"Holly Short, here to see Artemis Fowl," Holly said quietly. The receptionist typed in her name and waved her onward.

"Go ahead, Captain Short."

"Thanks." Holly trudged down the dimly lit hallway. She was exhausted from a long day of training new recruits, possibly the worst job in the world. Kelp had stuck her with that job, meanly adding that she could use a refresher on the rules herself. Not that the hellish day was over, all she wanted to do was to go home, run a hot bath, and get some sleep. Hopefully in that order.

But she had made a promise to herself that she would visit Artemis every day. His family couldn't get down underground very often, and neither could the Butlers, much to the manservant's fury. And she could imagine Artemis was very lonely and wanted someone to lecture. So she had visited him every evening.

She typed in the password to Artemis's room; it was easy enough to remember: 55555. And as soon as she entered, her heart clenched painfully. He was having one of his 'days'. She could tell immediately. he was not in his bed; he was instead curled up tightly in the huge armchair that seemed all the bigger with him in it. His whole body was tense and his fingers were tapping on the arm of the chair in sets of five taps, then a five-second pause, then five more taps. His hair was a mess and he had dark bags under his wide eyes. She took a deep breath than walked forward, forcing herself to look cheerful. "Hello, Artemis."

"Holly." He smiled and ceased tapping his fingers; for a moment he was himself and her hopes rose, but they were immediately dashed as he frowned and said quickly, "Hello, how are you?" His fingers resumed their cadence.

She smiled and blinked rapidly to dispel the tears in her eyes. "I'm fine, Artemis. And you?" She told herself that maybe if she spoke in fives, he'd snap out of it.

"I'm… not so good today."

Holly sat on the arm of the chair and gently took his hands. They twitched, wanting to continue tapping, continue repelling the demons of four, but he took five calming breaths and sat still.

He pulled on their hands, pulling her down to sit next to him and putting their joined hands on his lap.

"Holly, I love your name," he said.

She fidgeted but did not take her hands back or move away. "And why is that, Artemis?" she said, feeling deep down she knew it.

"It has but five letters, the epitome of good fortune," he explained seriously, then shook his head. "Stop it. Numbers mean nothing." He stopped talking and bent his head. His hair flopped down to hide his face.

Holly bit her lip. Her heart ached to see her friend like this. The she felt a drop of water fall onto her hand. She looked incredulously at Artemis. He was actually crying.

"Oh, Artemis," she whispered. She reached up to touch his face and turn his towards her. His eyes were filled with despair and a hint of anger.

"I hate this so much, Holly," he said hopelessly.

"That was six words, that was good," she said gently, but he was not consoled.

"I'm trapped. In my own mind. How stupid is that?" Another tear made its hateful way down his face, splashing onto their hands.

She didn't say anything. She couldn't. She just pulled her hands free and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him to lean against her. He rested his head on her shoulder and she began to comb his hair with her fingers, trying any way she knew to comfort him. She felt one more tear of frustration track its way to her collarbone, then he seemed to stop crying. But she didn't stop holding him or smoothing down his hair with her gentle fingers. Neither of them spoke.

About two hours passed, and she suddenly took a deep breath and stirred, breaking the slow spell that had descended upon them, gradually lulling them towards drowsiness. It seemed Artemis had actually fallen asleep.

"Artemis," she said quietly, nudging him. His eyes opened groggily and he raised his head from her shoulder.

"Artemis, I have to leave. It's one in the morning and I have work tomorrow," she said, slowly straightening her legs and standing up. Once she was standing, he at once felt cold, missing her warmth, but he still felt much calmer than he had in days.

"Of course. I'm sorry." He looked embarrassed but didn't seem to notice how many words he had just uttered.

She smiled tenderly and leaned in to hug him goodbye. "It's fine, Arty. Feel better, alright? That's an order from Captain Short, so you have to obey it." She straightened up, waved, and walked to the door.

He stood. "Holly," he called. She stopped and looked back. "Thank you."

"Of course, Mud Boy." She left, and he went to bed.

A/N: Done. Thank god~


End file.
